


How About Forever?

by Winchesterlovr0508



Category: supernatutal
Genre: Canon Divergent, Dean has a secret, Destiel - Freeform, Happy Ending, M/M, Samwena, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterlovr0508/pseuds/Winchesterlovr0508
Summary: The battle with Chuck is over, Dean and Castiel finally admitted their true feelings, and everything was right with the world. Until Cas finds out Dean has a secret. How will the two of them get over this next hurtle?A little fluff for the holidays and an ending Dean and Cas deserve.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel, Samwena - Relationship, sam winchester/ rowena
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	How About Forever?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CeliPuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliPuff/gifts).



“Dean, we need to talk.” Cas sat at the long mahogany table in the war room gazing up at Dean with somber stormy blue eyes. In that moment, Dean knew he’d been caught. “You claim you’re going out on cases and you leave for days at a time but that’s not true is it? Your hunting knives were left in your room. If you were going on hunts, _why_ would you leave those behind?”

Panic washed over Dean. “You went through my room? Cas I don’t get it, why did you do that? What were you hoping to find?” At this point, the secret he was hiding was about to make Dean burst at the seams. He’d been waiting weeks for the perfect time to tell Cas, and it was all about to be ruined. 

“I thought after Chuck we decided no more lies. You told me you were done with the bars and the women. You told me that I was the only one.” Tears began welling in Cas’ eyes, making Dean’s heart sink into his stomach. _He has no idea. But how can I tell him now?_ “We don’t know how much time we have before The Empty comes for me and all I wanted was to live a happy, quiet life with you and Jack before I have to hold up my end of the bargain.”

Dean’s face grew hot, ever since they defeated Chuck and he _finally_ admitted that he loved Cas more than as a friend, the deal with the primordial being loomed over their heads like a guillotine. Dean tried to keep his voice calm and even, “Cas, there _hasn’t_ been anyone else. Ever since that night, it’s only been you. Ok? I swear. You, Jack, Sammy. That’s all I need.” He stepped closer to the love of his life, trying to calm him down without revealing his secret. 

“I don’t need my powers to know that if we were enough, you wouldn’t be disappearing for days at a time and being secretive Dean. Why won’t you just tell me?” The tears fell now, Cas’ heart was breaking in front of Dean’s eyes and he would’ve endured a thousand years in Hell than let Cas go through one more second of pain. But Dean had a fatal flaw, he was stubborn. His secret wouldn’t be revealed until the _right_ time. Then everything would make sense. Cas would see he was telling the truth. He just needed more time, to calm Cas down somehow. 

“Look, you don’t believe me then have Sammy do a truth spell on me or have Jack do some angel mumbo jumbo. But I _promise_ you Cas, there isn’t anyone else. You’re stressed and tired. This whole Empty thing has us all on edge. Let’s get you to bed and we can talk about this in the morning, ok?”

Cas looked unsure but relented. Dean drew him a bath and held him close, planting soft kisses in his wet onyx hair. The warm water and closeness of his partner seemed to calm the angel down. At one point Cas whispered, “I’m scared Dean. I’m not ready to go.”

Dean shushed him and rubbed his back. “I know, Cas. I know. Neither am I.” The hunter let himself feel all the fear he had been holding in. He had _just_ gotten everything he wanted. Chuck was gone, not controlling them like puppets anymore. Jack was back and him and Cas were acting like the world’s oddest couple raising him. Sammy had finally found a balance, hunting and having a happy life with the Queen of Hell herself, Rowena, they even got a dog. Now, Dean was close to losing the one thing in his life that had always seemed unattainable to him. _Love._ Cas loved him all those years and he knew it, but with every form of the apocalypse coming at them every five friggen minutes, Dean couldn’t allow himself to love Cas back. It happened anyway, but Dean had to make sure the world was still standing before he could think of building a life with Cas. Now it was all over, and they might lose each other anyways. Dean wasn’t ready for that to happen just yet. 

They fell asleep wrapped around each other. When one of them stopped, the other began. That was normally how they slept, it kept the nightmares and the horrible memories away. Dean woke up at dawn, something felt off. He realized that Cas was gone and a note was left on his pillow. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and read:

_**Dean,**_

_**I need time to think. Please don’t follow me, I don’t want to be found. There may not be anybody else but we agreed no more lies and you’re hiding something. I can’t spend the little time I have on this earth with someone who won’t tell me the truth. I’m sorry, but I have to go.** _

_**Castiel** _

“Sonofabitch!” Dean slammed his fist through the nearest wall and it crumpled around his hand as if it were cardboard. _I just needed one more day!_ He ran his hands through his sandy brown hair and went to the bathroom to wrap his hand. His jade green eyes looked wild in his reflection, rimmed red around the edges from fighting back tears. He splashed water on his face and steeled his nerves. _I can still fix this. Just get through today and everything will work out. This will work._ He stormed out of the bunker with Jack in tow and drove to his brother’s house at the edge of the forest. When Sam opened the door, Dean didn’t waste anytime. “I need you and the _Queen._ I’m cashing in all my favors Sammy.” Sam nodded, making his shoulder length auburn hair sway, and let them in and they set to work. 

When all was said and done, Dean pulled out his phone and texted Cas. 

_**Dean: Cas, I’m ready to talk. Tell me where you are and I’ll have Jack pick you up.**_

__

_**Cas: I’m at the lake.** _

Dean smiled at the thought of Cas sitting on the pier where he had first taught the angel about fishing. It was, in Dean’s mind, their first date. Jack whooshed away to grab Cas and Dean thought, _This is it. It’s now or never._

Jack instructed Cas to keep his eyes closed as they touched down just as planned. Cas heard waves crashing as the tide came in and felt soft sand beneath his shoes. “Jack. I’m confused, what is this? I thought we were going to the bunker? Why did you bring me to… a beach? What’s going on? And where’s Dean?”

Dean’s voice responded, “It’s called a surprise Cas. Something humans do for people they care about. And I would’ve gotten away with it too if you hadn’t gone all _Real Housewives_ on me. Open your eyes, Angel.”

Cas did what he was told. His cerulean eyes widened as he saw the scene laid out before him. A lattice archway covered in vines and orchids framed Sam and Rowena standing in their best clothes. Sam was in a simple suit with a book in his hand, smiling knowingly. Rowena had on a striking blue gown that flowed in the sea breeze and matched Cas’ eyes. Jack was standing off to the side, not in his normal aviator jacket and jeans anymore. Instead he had on a suit as well, his tie also the color of Castiel’s eyes. Finally he looked over to Dean who was on his knee. A message written next to him in the sand:

_**Marry me?**_

Cas’ breath caught in his throat. “Dean… I don’t understand. What is… all of this?”

Dean stood up, smiling more brightly than the sun. “You know how last night you said you weren’t ready to go? Well… I wasn’t either. The days I’ve been gone, I’ve been negotiating with The Empty. Sam and Rowena have been helping. I made a new deal Cas. One that won’t take you away from me ever again. You’re safe now, and we can finally live our lives how we want for as long as we want.” Dean took Cas’ hands in his and gazed deeply into his eyes, turning serious. “I know… God, do I know, that I haven’t been the man, or friend you’ve needed me to be over these years. But Cas, I have loved you since forever. First, you were my best friend, and now you’re so much more. I plan on spending the _rest_ of my life making all those shitty years up to you. I want us, _all of us._ I’m yours. Forever Cas. I’ve got the mark on my arm to prove it. But I wanna do it right. And that means, I wanna get up on that alter, and swear in front of our family and _our_ son, that I am yours. Forever. So how about it Cas? How about forever?”

Cas looked around and his heart swelled, his whole family had made this happen for him. Dean risked his life and negotiated with a cosmic being for _him._ Cas knew this was _exactly_ what his heaven would look like. He had dreamed of it while he was unconscious in The Empty. But this was _real,_ and there was no way he was going to let it slip away. He placed his hand on Dean’s cheek and squinted his eyes, “Does forever come with pb & j?” They all laughed as the two soulmates walked to the alter, ready to begin the rest of their lives together.


End file.
